Atrapados
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Brennan y Booth se quedan atrapados en el coche en medio de ninguna parte. /Vincent ha muerto, Hannah aún está con Booth pero él no le ha pedido matrimonio./
1. Chapter 1

**Una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió, es una mezcla entre drama, humor y romance. Vincent ha muerto, Hannah aún está con Booth y Brennan ya le ha confesado a Booth lo que ella sentía por él. La situación surge en un ligar en medio de la nada, van a ver la casa del muerto, que está a las afueras de Washington D.C. **

***Montenegro***

Dos personas, un hombre, alto y fuerte, conduce, y una mujer, lista y de cuerpo escultural, está al lado de él, en el asiento de copiloto. Ambos discuten.

-¿Por qué no puedes venir? –preguntó Temperance Brennan a su compañero, Seeley Booth, con un tono de reproche notorio. Booth la miró un breve instante.

-Pues porque no, porque he quedado con Hannah. –le explicó el agente, algo frustrado.

-¡Pero me dijiste que vendrías! –exclamó ella.

-Ya… bueno, lo siento, eso fue antes de acordarme de la cita con Hannah. –se excusó Booth, avergonzado por su poca memoria en ese momento.

-Eres… ¡memoria de calamar! –le acusó la doctora y Booth esbozó una sonrisa.

-Memoria de pez, Huesos, de pez. –explicó con ternura.

-Me… me da igual, el calamar tiene menos memoria que un pez, los peces recuerdan los sitios en los que han estado, un calamar después de dormir, puede que no sepa ni de qué color es. –y empieza con sus típicos sermones explicativos, a lo que Booth rueda los ojos, aún con una sonrisa.

-Es la expresión, ¿vale? No la puedes cambiar. –y dicho eso, Booth dio por terminada la conversación, aunque ella no.

-Me parece completamente injusto. –bufó, cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña. Al ver que Booth no mostraba indicios de hablar, siguió ella. –Puedo cambiar lo que quiera, soy mundialmente famosa. Soy la mejor del mundo. –ella sonrió con orgullo.

-Y la más modesta. –añadió él por lo bajini.

-¿Qué has…? –pero el coche frenó de golpe, interrumpiéndola. Ambos se echaron hacia delante, haciéndose algo de daño con el cinturón. –Eres un bestia, luego me dices que no aparque en diagonal y tú frenas así en medio de… -pero Booth la interrumpió.

-¡Que yo no he sido! –alzó los brazos, exasperado por las acusaciones de la doctora. Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono de él y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

-Quita el seguro. –le ordenó, pero él negó lentamente con la cabeza. -¿Cómo que no? –preguntó, confundida.

-Pues que no, que no se puede, el coche, creo que se ha roto. –agachó la mirada, apenado por su precioso coche, al que tanto quería. Brennan no cabía en sí.

-Necesito salir de aquí. –dijo, recalcando la última palabra, pero Booth no dijo nada y ella suspiró. –Bien, no me dejas otra opción. –negó con la cabeza, metió la mano debajo de su asiento y sacó la palanca de seguridad. Booth alzó, por fin, la mirada, con duda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –susurró, cautelosamente, observando todos los movimientos de su compañera. Ella agarró la palanca con ambas manos y se estiró hacia el asiento de atrás, apuntó con la parte pinchuda a la ventana trasera, dispuesta a darle con todas sus fuerzas. Booth abrió mucho los ojos, la agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella.

-¡No! No, no, no, no. –negó compulsivamente, casi como un tic.

-No te he preguntado. –gruñó Brennan. –Lo voy a hacer. –sentenció, Booth entrecerró los ojos y negó de nuevo.

-Mira… vamos a hacer una cosa: tú te sientas tranquilamente y yo llamo a alguien para que nos venga a buscar. ¿Vale? –sugirió, medio ordenó, Booth. Brennan le sostuvo la mirada un rato, desafiándolo, pero él no se dejaba ganar, era duro y ella lo sabía, así que le hizo caso y se sentó a regañadientes, resoplando y dándole la palanca.

-Bien. –Booth sonrió y guardó el arma masiva que rompería sus cristales fuera del alcance de Brennan. Sacó su móvil y marcó: 555-6263 –Camille Saroyan. "Pi… pi… pi… el teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura." Marcó otro número, y otro, y otro. Todos los cerebritos, incluso Caroline, fuera de cobertura. Chasqueó la lengua, Brennan estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba y, cuando Booth iba a marcar el número de Hannah, ella negó con la cabeza y cerró el puño cerca del cristal.

-Lo haré. –amenazó y él asintió, rendido. Marcó el último número al que llamaría, aunque fuese la única persona capaz de traer un coche hasta aquí. Pi… pi… pi… pi… Booth suspiró, cuatro pitidos. "Él sí tiene cobertura." Pensó con ironía. Al quinto, alguien contestó.

-_Seeh…_ -alargó la vocal con cansancio, la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Jared, soy Booth.

-_Anda, Booth…_ -se escuchó un ruido, luego un golpe y seguido de ello una exclamación de dolor. –_Va… vale, ¿cómo está Brennan?_ –preguntó el pequeño de los Booth, animándose.

-¿Ella? Bien, como siempre, igual que yo. Gracias por preguntar por tu hermano. –añadió con sarcasmo.

-_No me atosigues, Booth._ –le recriminó Jared.

-Yo no estoy bien. –dijo Brennan, frustrada, mientras no paraba de darle al botón de abrir la ventanilla, sin éxito.

-Eh, eh, ¡Huesos! Te vas a cargar mi coche. –le dio una palmadita en la mano de ella, para que parase.

-¡Ya está roto! –exclamó ella, a lo que Booth respondió con un bufido.

-_Hey, vosotros dos, idos a un hotel._ –masculló Jared con rabia.

-Ojalá pudiésemos… -suspiró Brennan y los dos hermanos se sorprendieron, pero cada uno de formas distintas.

-_Oye, pasa de mí, Booth. Estaba durmiendo. _–dijo el más pequeño, escupiendo las palabras con desprecio, para luego colgar. Booth cerró los ojos y asimiló lo que acababa de pasar, cuando lo comprendió con plenitud, tiró el móvil con toda su fuerza a la parte de atrás, estrellándolo en el suelo y desperdigándose en pedazos. Tenía los puños apretados, estaba estallando, hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro. Una mano caliente y fina, suave. Puso la suya encima de la otra y la acarició. Se fue relajando más, hasta que ya sólo había paz.

-Tranquilo, Booth. –habló Brennan, conteniendo los temblores de placer que producían los dedos de él acariciando su mano. –No pasa nada. Tenemos mi móvil, es más rápido y tiene video llamada. –lo último lo dijo sin pensar, no era por restregar nada, sólo… le salió, pero Booth respondió de otra forma ante eso, y soltó una carcajada. Se acomodó en su asiento y asintió.

-Adelante, sabiondilla.

**Este fic estará compuesto en 2 capítulos. Si pasa los 8 Review, mañana subo el siguiente y último sin falta. "Adelanto" del siguiente cap: **_**saldrá una conversación sobre Vincent. **_**Sacad de ahí vuestras teorías, sólo os recuerdo lo que pasó en la última conversación entre Brennan y Booth sobre Nigel-Murray. **


	2. Salvados

**Como prometí, si pasaba los 8 Review, aquí está vuestra continuación.**

***Montenegro***

Después de llamar y llamar, nadie lo cogía. Todos fuera de cobertura, apagados o simplemente, no contestaban. Eso hizo rabiar a Brennan. Estuvieron una hora intentándolo, y otra hora más volviéndolo a intentar.

-Booth, no aguanto más. Voy a… a… ¡necesito romper algo! –exclamó, notoriamente frustrada. Él se asombró al ver así a su compañera.

-Huesos, Huesos, tranquila, ¿vale? –puso una mano en la rodilla de ella y le dio un leve apretón.

-Esque… tú no lo entiendes… la última vez que me quedé encerrada en un coche estaba bajo tierra… -susurró, bajando la mirada. Entonces Booth entendió la sensibilidad de su compañera.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: nos vamos a sentar, de la manera más cómoda que encontremos cada uno y luego vamos a distraernos, ¿va? –sugirió, con todas sus buenas intenciones. Brennan miró los ojos de él, esos ojos marrones, profundos… que supuestamente eran una puerta al alma de la persona, en este caso hacia _su _alma, pero ella nunca supo llegar, ni siquiera creer en ello. Suspiró y asintió, convencida y cansada, se pasó al asiento de atrás, donde estaba su bolso. De este sacó un montón de papeles se puso a leer. Booth se quedó mirándola, extrañado.

-¿Sabes lo que es dormir un rato, Huesos? –preguntó, algo divertido. Ella ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

-Es algo importante. –explicó, sin más palabras. Él asintió, se pasó a la parte de atrás y se sentó a su lado, no pudo evitar mirar lo que ella leía.

-¿El T-Rex contra Humanos? –leyó el título y preguntó, confuso por la lectura de ella. La doctora se encogió de hombros. –No sabía que te apasionasen los dinosaurios. –añadió, apresuradamente.

-Y tienes razón, no me apasionan, –Booth frunció el ceño sin entender. –Pero a Vincent sí. –ella suspiró y por fin alzó la mirada, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Él abrió mucho los ojos, bastante sorprendido.

-Hey, no llores… -no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que sólo le salió eso.

-Escribió un libro, sobre ello. –cogió aire. –Tenía que entregarlo el viernes a la editorial, él me pidió que le acompañase. –añadió con voz rota. –Nunca pude acompañarle, le dije que no y… murió tres días antes de poder entregarlo. –un par de lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, tenía la mirada agachada. Booth colocó un dedo en la barbilla de ella y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos océano estaban inundados, cristalinos.

-No fue tu culpa. –dijo él, controlando el impulso de romper el cristal y sacarla de ahí.

-Ya lo sé. –frunció el ceño. -¿Piensas que lo fue? –intentó que su voz no sonase dolida.

-¡No! Si te acabo de decir que no. –negó frenéticamente.

-No lo hubieses dicho si no lo pensases. –lo retó, a lo que él respondió pasando sus manos por el pelo, desesperado por un cambio de situación.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Soy tu compañero, jamás dudaría de ti. –le explicó elevando su voz. Brennan pareció pensarlo, por su mente rondaron todos esos momentos entre ellos, momentos privados, íntimos. Momentos felices. Alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia Booth y sus ojos hicieron conexión con los suyos, se perdió en una taza de chocolate ardiente mientras le miraba, ella se fue acercando, Booth también. Sus narices se rozaban, produciendo un cosquilleo en sus cuerpos. Él pasó una mano por la cintura de ella, la atrajo suavemente hacia sí y la mano libre la colocó en su cabeza, acariciando su pelo, mientras Brennan enredaba su mano alrededor del cuello de Booth. Juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso y sonrieron en los labios del otro. El beso comenzó delicado, suave, pero fue subiendo de nivel y se convirtió en un baile apasionado de lenguas. Booth mordió el labio inferior de ella a lo que Brennan respondió con un gemido. Pum. Pum. Él frunció el ceño e ignoró el ruido a su lado. Pum. Pum. Se separó a regañadientes de ella y miró su ventana, ¿quién se atrevía a golpear su preciado coche? Gruñó su mente. Jared, cómo no.

-Rastreé la llamada, Brennan dijo que no estaba bien, ¿no? –gritó a través del cristal.

-¡Claro! ¿Para qué preocuparte por tu hermano? –siseó el mayor de los Booth. Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada a través del cristal, Brennan hizo lo mismo que antes y colocó una mano en el hombro de Booth. Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Os sacaré de aquí, esperad. –volvió a gritar Jared, ambos asintieron y, cuando Booth vio que se alejó lo suficiente, pasó el brazo por la cintura de la antropóloga y siguió con su momento hechizado.

_Nada volverá a ser lo mismo._

**Me ha parecido, como en todos mis fics, que el final es soso, puede que haga un tercer capítulo, pero, tiene un precio. Si pasa de veinte Review, lo subo y veréis a Hannah, rota, en el siguiente. Por ahora lo dejaré en Complete, ¿vale? Vale.**


End file.
